the other side of the story
by Decayana Merlin
Summary: Deandra Decayana has a few secrets up her sleeve, like the one about being Harry Potters adopted sister.


The other side of the story.

Chapter One- Life and Death

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Lily Potter opened the front door to the small cottage in Godric's Hallow she shared with her husband James. She looked around in wonder at the empty street in that greeted her. She looked up and down the street for any sign of life. "Kids" she muttered with a small smile before turning to go back inside.

Just then she noticed the small basket that had been placed on her doorstep. She turned back and looked inside to be greeted with the adorable face of a baby girl. The girls eyes were soft brown and clear as crystal. She laid there wrapped in a pink blanket just looking at the little medallion that lily always wore.

"James! Come quick." Lily bent down and gathered the little girl in her arms.

"What is it? What is the matter?" James ran up to Lily pulling out his wand. Lily turned around to show James exactly what it was. "Well. What do we have here?" he asked as he gently took the babe from Lily. "She's beautiful."

"What's this?" Lily asked as she picked up a piece of parchment that had fallen out of the blanket.

"What ever it is, lets study it inside before we all catch cold." James said carrying the girl into the living room where he sat down. Lily came and sat beside him.

"It's a letter." Lily scanned the letter and gasped when she read who it was from. "I thought he was dead."

"Who?"

"Merlin"

"What? Here. You take her and I'll read it."

"Okay" Lily took the girl from James and handed him the letter. It read:

"_Dear Lily and James Potter,_

_I am sorry for inconveniencing you at this time but my child needs your help. And you need hers. Her name is Decayana and she will become one of the most powerful witches of her time. Of all times in fact. Please take good care of her. I have a vault at Gringots that you may use. It will go over to her on her 11th birthday when she will begin at Hogwarts. The vault is number 756. _

_Today is her 1st birthday. She can speak some but she doesn't talk all that much. She will need all the love you can give her with the baby coming and all _("Baby? What baby?" James asked Lily. Lily just shrugged her shoulders.) _Keep her safe for me and you will be handsomely rewarded. _

_One more thing. Don't tell anyone but your closest friend of Deandra. Dumbledor already knows. Great harm will come to you and your son if you go and tell anyone. Remember, no one except those you would trust with your life. _

_Thank you for doing this for me. And Good luck with Harry. _

_Thank you again,_

_Merlin_

_P.S. Lily's pregnant._

_P.S.S. You'll call him Harry. _

One year, nine months later

"…Happy Birthday to you!"

Decayana Potter is now two years and nine months. Her brother Harry had just turned one. Decayana helped her brother to blow out his candle. Her father held her up to the cake as her mom held up little Harry. They successfully blew out the candle.

Lily set Harry down and picked up the knife to cut the cake as some one knocked on the door. "I'll get it." James said, setting down Decayana and heading toward the door. Lily cut into the cake the same time the door was blown off its hinges and flew down the hall into the kitchen right behind them. "Lily hide the kids!" James yelled. Those were his dieing words. Green light flared.

Lily grabbed the kids and ran to the master bedroom. She thought that Decayana was the main priority so Lily put her into the closet and shut the door almost all the way. She turned and put Harry on the floor in front of the bed. She turned and pulled out her wand as her door banged open and she got her first look into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. "Die you bastard." Lily screamed as her started throwing hexes at Voldemort.

"Fool," came Voldemorts raspy voice. "Now it's your turn to die. Avada Kedava." Green light flared again. Decayana saw the green light and knew her mommy was dead and that Harry was out there without protection. She crawled out of her hiding spot and saw the big bad man standing over Harry, laughing hysterically. Decayana ran over to her little brother and threw herself over her little brother as the man said those awful words again.

She felt the pain and nausea of the terrible curse, but unlike her parents she didn't die. She felt the curse gather inside her and then burst forth through her shoulder where the curse had originally hit her. It flew in all directions, although a good portion of it hit Voldemort and he fell. She felt some of it taint her brother and he cried out in pain. Decayana didn't say a word until she felt the house begin to fall. She cried silent tears of pain and loss as she dragged her brother under the bed.

There she cried herself into a deep sleep as the house fell down around them.

A lone figure walked into the ruble that was the Potter house only five minutes before. He walked to what was once the master bedroom and pulled the sleeping girl out from under it. She didn't even stir. He left the boy for the help that he already heard coming.


End file.
